o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Group Story
When more than one player takes part in a DM's story, than it becomes a group story. Group stories are much more difficult to run because the DM has to deal with actions from multiple people, while at the same time, insuring that whatever story they have planned flows smoothly. This page will include some Group Story Tips and Etiquette to help make sure these complicated games are run smoothly. It is highly recommended that anyone partaking in a Group Story read this page (at least the player or DM section, depending on their role) to help simplify things. Tips For The DM #'Group Dynamics': While it may hurt to put a damper on your player's creativity, it is important to let people know what kind of story you plan on running (even as vague as "good" or "evil") and keep an eye on character creation. It is not a good idea to allow the goodly Jedi Knight to be forced to team with a dreaded Sith Lord. While character conflict can make a game interesting, it can also put a major stopper on any plot development. Unless you want your game to focus on character conflict/development, it is a good idea to steer players into making characters that would get along. #'Color Coded': It is a good idea to start the game by assigning colors to players in your posts to keep things organized and to insure that the players only learn things that their character learns - not what other characters learn. In-Game Example #'PVP Happens': It does. It is up to you how you handle it, but in these situations, its best to remain as unbiased as possible. Read each post and decide who had the best attack action - side with them (O4E awards intelligence and good use of language). If you aren't sure, use a die or coin (though don't ever feel you need to reveal that you were doing this). If the attack is sudden, random and out-of-character, no one would fault you for siding with the main of the group. #'Consistent Posting': Try to keep up a schedule for posts and keep to that. Once a day, once every two days - just be sure to give your players adequate time to respond. Three DM posts a day is way too many. #'Don't Be Afraid To Be Mean': Group Stories are perfect times to unleash that awesome enemy you've been thinking of or that terrible disaster or that new weapon. Use it. Make them aware of how powerful it is. Kill or maim your characters. Group Stories are suppose to be more difficult than Solo Stories. Player Etiquette #'The DM Rules': This is always true. If you don't like how a DM runs their games, than don't play in them. O4E will always back the DM in any story. If a DM is lousy at their job, than they probably won't get playeres to join their game in the future. #'Responses': Try to keep your actions to one post per DM post. This will simplify things for the DM. Obviously, if you are having a conversation with another character, you may continue that but don't keep adding to your list of actual actions. #'Character Knowlege': What you, as the player, knows and what your character knows are two very different things. Do not combine them. You are going to see other player's actions, even if your character does see them. Do not respond to those actions. Only respond to what your DM says you are around to see. #'Combat Actions': Combat happens very quickly. When the group enters a situation where they must fight, keep your actions short and clear. If you can't imagine yourself doing an action in six seconds or less, than chances are, your character can not either. #'In Character': Keep in character. If your character is good, keep them goodly unless something really dreadful happens that might change them. Suddenly altering your character to get revenge on another player/character for something done somewhere else on the board is a lousy thing to do. #'Board Absence/Character NPC': If you find yourself needing to be absent from the board, let your DM know as soon as possible. Waiting for one player to post can put a stopper on a game and make it less fun for everyone involved. If you are away, your character will be NPC'd by the DM. When in a group thread, add an "NPC Action" to your character sheet with one of the following: #*''Tank'': Your character will always try to be on the front lines of combat and do the most damage possible. List Melee or Ranged Tank - whichever your preference is. Most dangerous, but probably the most useful NPC option. #*''Support'': Your character will avoid front line combat, and instead offer only support or covering fire. They may also administer medical aid as needed. Useful NPC option. #*''Hide'': Your character will remain near the group, but hidden so they are not the target of any danger. Least useful to the group, but the safest option. #*''Specific Details'': If there is something you want your character to always try to do that isn't listed below, specify in your character sheet. : The DM will not use the character to speak, vote in game planning discussions, develop character or hinder/hurt the group. They will use whatever equipment or skills the character has to assist the group. They will not volunteer for any dangerous solo missions. The NPC action will solely be used to keep the game from stagnating. Category:Rules